Reading to Make a Change
by wisegirl0405
Summary: Rest? Sure. Fun? Definitely. But Persephone Jackson -soon-to-be Castellan was NOT expecting to be flashed to the Past along with 10 of her best friends. And especially not reading with 14 beings who could give you a one way ticket to the Underworld with a flick of a wrist. Lercy, Leyna, Jasper, Nico x Annabeth. Warning: Some swearing and fluff. Me no own PJO, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator:

It was a peaceful morning after the war. Unknown to the most of the world the three sisters of the Fate was plotting for a better future. Because, well it wasn't pleasant you know. The Titan War and the Giant War in the past two years? It just proves Persephone Jackson's luck.

Persephone (Percy) P.O.V

"Percy, will you be my …" Rrring. Stupid alarm clock! He was just about to propose to me, thought our favorite daughter of Poseidon. She had been about to be asked to be his wife in her dream from her boyfriend of 5 years, Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes. Grumbling she went to her bathroom to change, the dream was quite nice. What she did not know was that dream might, just might happen in real life.

"Hey Perce, you look pissed."

"Gee, ya think?"

"No need to snap." Said Grover Underwood, satyr and her oldest friend in camp. He was currently dating Juniper, from the juniper tree in the forest. Ironic, no?

They walked towards the Dining Pavilion, when they met up with Luke and Annabeth.

"Hey, Luke you hungry?"

"Starving, love."

"Quit it lovebirds" snapped Nico being the protective brother he was and seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

I decide to joke and said," Well all we need is Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna and our crew will be complete!"

"Tada, dreams come true!" said Leo.

I was very surprised. Talk of Devil and Devil shall come. Then there was a bright flash and we were at Camp Half-blood no more.

Hestia P.O.V

My foolish younger brothers that I love to death are fighting, again about some stupid things. They should know better when the demigods are visiting! The demigods were looking at the gods with their jaws open in the corner when a big flash sounded forcing the Olympians to be quiet and 10 figures came raining down.

"Who are you!?" thundered Zeus being the drama king he was. I inwardly smirked at this.

"Uncle Z?" called the girl with black hair with sea green eyes. The others looked highly amused or shocked.

"W-w-hat?" spluttered Zeus. Now Poseidon and Hades were openly laughing.

Zeus quickly regained his composure and roared, "Who are you and why are you calling me Uncle?"

The girl did not look at least a bit fazed. Only her eyes betrayed her facial expression. It showed shock and surprise. Then a note came fluttering down to a blonde haired girl presumably a daughter of Athena.

"Well girl, read it." Commanded Zeus.

"Umm, **Dear gods, demigods, satyr and a centaur, I have sent you to the past to read 11 books about a heroine's life. This is mostly for the fates who wants to give you all a chance for a better future but it is also for my entertainment. - Mother Rhea**

**P.S My favorite child is Hestia"**

I watched as my brother turned purple then back to a normal color again.

"Please introduce yourselves, demigods." I told them.

"Ohh, I'll go first," exclaimed a very hyperactive boy," I'm Leo Valdez the awesome son of Hephaestus and the Supreme Commander of Argo II."

"In other words, repair boy," said a girl with stringy brown hair," I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I am Reyna Millana, daughter of Bellona, before you say something the future is messed up." They seemed to accept the answer.

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter?" It came out as a question. Hades fumed at Zeus, who seemed blind to Hera's rage. I almost feel sorry for him. Key word: Almost

"Moving on, I'm Thalia Grace, full sister to Jason."

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus." Athena beamed at the girl while the younger girl with Chiron who was also named Annabeth looked shocked, happy, and surprised all at the same time.

"Grover Underwood, satyr and the Lord of the Wild." The current Grover watched astonished with adoration clear in his eyes.

"I am Nico di Anglo, the son of Hades, before you start I was born before the pact and placed in the Lotus Eaters' lair for my safety by my father."

"Well, I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, uh currently dating Persephone."

"Stop calling me Persephone, it's Percy," said the girl who called Zeus Uncle, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson daughter of Poseidon, Heroine of Olympus, girlfriend to Luke."

There was a silence that you could hear a pin drop, when I looked over to Poseidon he had fire literally burning in his eyes. I instantly knew why he never had any daughters, he is too protective!

"You are dating the thief?" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Yes and no, yes I am dating him and no he is NOT a thief."

"But your too young, your only like 17!"

"I'm not young," Persephone, sorry, PERCY screamed," I fought with Titans, Giants and gods and am very capable of many things, thank you very much." She ended with an eye roll.

Then the blonde boy Luke said," I don't think you were supposed to reveal that love."

"Whatever." She replied.

Then a ear splitting scream came from the perfume dunked air head Aphrodite. "That's so cute! You guys are totally my favorite couple since Helen and Troy!"

"I don't care, and when are we really going to start reading?" interrupted Thalia, the daughter of Zeus.

I finally voiced my opinion, "Zeus, before we start reading I think our campers from our time has a lot of questions."

"Oh, alright, campers you are allowed to ask 1 question each." Zeus boomed.

"Um, I am Annabeth Chase," she glanced at the older Annabeth, "I want to know how I became an architect of Olympus, not that I'm complaining."

"Well after you helped us win the war, you received the position as a reward." Explained the older Annabeth.

"I am Luke Castellan and I want to know for sure f I'm dating Percy." He blushed at this.

"Yes you are dating me dummy after you have known me for 5 years!" Percy answered.

"I am Grover Underwood, I find P-p-p-pan?"

"Yes you, err I do." The older Grover Answered.

And so on it went, Katie Gardner, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf all asked a question and finally we were ready to read.

"Chapter 1, I vaporize my Math Teacher" Athena read.

**Whew, this is the longest I ever wrote. I hope you all like my new story. This is going to be interesting….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

Athena read," Chapter one, I accidently Vaporize my Pre- Algebra Teacher." I instantly hid my face behind Luke from the comments, which they would surely make.

"Percy I thought you knew better than to harm a mortal!" said Annabeth the Old.

I retaliated with a ," Who said that old hag," I paused after looking at dad's expression," err, the witch was a mortal!"

I was met with several 'Ohs".

I told Athena to continue.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

"Who does anyway?" Piper muttered bitterly.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Ahhhh, run for your lives Sephie is giving advice!" Nic shouted.

Luke looked highly amused. So I said," Di Angelo, a piece of advice, if you do not want to drown one night alone in a boat accidently with a sword by your throat you will remember NOT to call me Sephie , am I understood?"

Nico of course being the good boy I expected to at my threat, nodded.

"Good." I answered, " Keep reading Lady Athena."

She looked Shaken but still complied.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and lead a normal lie, or at least try to.**

"Too, true." Sighed Luke. I comforted him by squeezing his hand. I ignored the glare he was sending Luke. I was used to it by now.

**Being a half blood is dangerous though it has **_**some **_**privileges. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Well I THINK a life without danger is a waste of oxygen." Proclaimed Clarisse. Are was nodding along.

Thalia fought back with a, " Well THAT is because you are a daughter of a War god."

Clarisse had no answer for that.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened.**

At this the gods exchanged a look.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before THEY sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Hey! You didn't warn me!" Nico and Leo said.

"Well sorry, it was a little hard battling and being kidnapped by a manticore and I was asleep when you found out Leo." I remarked. Luke winced at this. I grabbed his hand and huffed.

Athena started to read again.

**My name is Percy Jackson. Well, not really, my full name is Persephone Rhea Jackson. **

No one knew my full name and seemed surprised. Except daddy Poseidon. I shifted uncomfortably from Hades' shocked gaze. Athena kept reading.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Athena I didn't know you were a troubled kid!" exclaimed dad.

Lady Athena turned to an impressive shade of red.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Athena my dear daughter I never knew you were a troubled kid." Said Zeus adding on the game. Everyone laughed.

"It's on the book you dimwits! I am only reading the book!" Athena screamed in rage.

"Geeze, stop screaming." Apollo said.

"Fine." Athena breathed.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental case kids ****and two teacher on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

** "**Ooh~ Fun!" Apollo said.

Silence reigned.

"What?" Apollo said, annoyed.

"Y-y-ou thinking going on an educational field trip is FUN? That's like saying Grandpa loves us!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey!, I'm not THAT stupid. Keep reading Thena."

** I know- it sounds like a torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Gee, who knew? With Nancy Bobofit? Not likely." Said Grover.

Percy nodded her head fervently at that.

** But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip so I had hopes.**

"You had hopes for a field trip?" exclaimed Luke sounding amused.

"Shut up!" told Percy, blushing.

** Mr. Brunner was this middle- aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor, and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You slept in class?!" yelled Athena and Annabeth appalled.

"Romans!" shouted Jason.

Silence reigned in. A moment of total silence out of the awkwardness and the randomness before everyone stared at him weirdly.

"Ok, moving on…" said Piper.

** I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

"Yeah right, if she didn't get in trouble I would give her my best stuffed unicorn." Scoffed Nico.

"You have a stuffed unicorn?" asked Thalia.

"Ye- no. No. I do NOT have a stuffed unicorn. Pff, where did you get the idea. He he." He replied.

** Boy, was I wrong.**

"Why is it ALWAYS me?" I groaned.

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth- grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

Hermes and Apollo started to laugh. The others were snickering but Luke didn't dare laugh because he was sooo whipped.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that,,, Well, you get the idea.**

"Nooo, tell us more. Oh, goddess of awesomeness."

"Awesomeness?" Athena asked.

"Yup." Said Hermes.

Everybody looked at him, weirdly. Athena started to read again.

** This trip, I was determined to be good. **

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww, who eats peanut butter and ketchup?" asked Aphrodite.

"Apparently this Nancy Bobofit girl does."

** Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. I was totally jealous of that. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Geez, thanks Perce. That was a wonderful description." Said Grover.

** Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already threatened to death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

** "**No, that's evil. We need entertainment to live." Shouted Hermes and Apollo.

Artemis whacked her twins head with her new silver bow.

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

** "**I do too, but not in my HAIR!" shouted Nico.

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

** "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Stupid satyr, you should have let her fight." Said Ares.

Hestia answered," Fighting is not the solution to everything. If you would like I can give you anger management classes."

"No, if you'd only eat more cereal…" Demeter trailed off.

"Women! Ceareal is not the answer to everything either." Hades told Demeter.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Now you people are acting like three year olds." Yelled Hera.

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Yup, that's me. The girl o gets blamed for everything, including our school soccer team losing. It makes you feel so special ya know." I said with sarcasm oozing out of my words.

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Oh no what happened THIS time?" Poseidon said, with worry etched on his face.

"Nothing dad. Just met my very first monster." I told him.

It didn't help. His face went pale and he whipped out a Little Mermaid blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Read, I need to know what happened."

Now THAT is strange. Dad wanting to read? I leaned back on Luke a.k.a _my boyfriend_. Yeah, ladies. He's taken.

**Aaaaand that's it people! Thank You! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Peace Out Suckers!**


End file.
